By My Side
by IWriteStories1
Summary: Brady's imprint's, Mary, bestfriend move to La Push. Big things happen for Seth and Mary. What happens if you mix a new vampire into this with the Cullens being gone. Mostly humor in this.


I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR FACEBOOK

Thanks, enjoy the story- **A**J**P**S**S**A

* * *

Seth's POV

On our way to school, Brady and Mary were having eye sex. Leah was driving us, she's been nice ever since she imprinted on Mary's brother. Mary kept talking about how her best friend from Arizona was moving here. Collin wants to imprint on her friend so bad. He's been wanting one for a while now.

Mary says, "She's so much like me, but we look really different."

"She's not blonde?" I ask.

"She had black hair the last time I saw here. Her FB profile picture shows her with brown hair and dirty blonde highlights."

"She's probably prettier," I thought. Don't get me wrong, Mary's pretty. But I don't have an interest in blondes. If my imprint is blonde, that's okay, we would be meant to be. Well, not everyone gets an imprint.

"She's really cool! The other difference between us is that she's really shy around new people. She opens up when you get to know her!" The whole time she was smiling real wide. Are they that close? "She's coming to my house after school. She probably landed already!"

"We should go to your house then after school" Collin says as we pulled up to school.

"Okay guys, bye. Be good Seth," Leah says.

"Aren't I always?" I smirk. I actually was always good. The fun, loving, goofy, good Seth.

The day went by quickly and Mary just kept blabbing on about her friend. We dropped her off and she ran into the house. Then we heard her happy scream. She would be bringing her friend to Sam's in an hour.

Mary's POV

Oh my gosh! She looks so pretty!

"Skylar Jay you have grown up so much!" I say fake sobbing.

"Oh my gosh, I know. I'm so different!" She said hugging me.

I hadn't seen Skylar in two years. She used to be such a tomboy, wearing dark colors, graphic tees, crew necks, and wanting to be as comfortable as ever. Right in front of me she was wearing a shear teal colored button up shirt that was sort of loose on her with black skinny jeans and wore a gray cardigan that reached her knees. She looked so girly. She even grew out her hair! Her hair is naturally straight, and it looks gorgeous right now.

"I love your outfit!" I said once we were in my room.

"I love your outfit. So pretty!" I was wearing a tight pink tank top, blue cardigan, and black shorts. I know what you're thinking, "Aren't you cold Mary," well when you have a wolf boyfriend that's always warm and had the exact same schedule as you, you don't really need to cover up, "Well, I'm gonna change out of this."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to my boyfriend's friend's house. I'm gonna introduce you to some of them."

"Okay then..."

"You wanna borrow shorts, a skirt, capris, or leggings you can."

"Why?"

"It's really hot there."

"I'll stick with what I'm wearing."

"Okay," I said changing into a long turquoise shirt (went mid-thigh), dark grey leggings, and flats.

We were walking to Sam's because it was a ten minute walk. We started talking about life. What had happened in the two years we were apart. I had moved here in freshman year and now we're juniors and we are getting old. She told me she's had four boyfriends! I'm so proud of her. I've only had one, and you guessed it, Brady! I'm tied down to him forever and I don't care.

We had finally gotten to Sam's. The boys were in the front, Embry and Brady fighting.

"Is that them?"

"Yep!" I said smiling wide and running over to them. Brady noticed me and got out from under Embry to hug me.

"Brady, come on man. We were fighting!" Embry yells. Then he looks in the direction where I left Sky, "Well hello." He walked over to her and kissed her hand. Embry may look 17 or 18, but he's 21 right now.

"Umm, hi" she said blushing, oh how cute!

Paul asks, "Embry, did you?"

"No"

We all went inside. Everyone introduced themselves. Collin and Seth were on patrol.


End file.
